


Play Time

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spn kink meme prompt: Adult!Jared fucks small Jensen (4) on his massive cock. Jared might be his dad, the good neighbor, or even Jensen's teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

“Morning, kiddo. What do you want for breakfast?” Jared asks as he hears small steps walk into the kitchen. His cock twitches at the thought of just feeding Jensen his cock for breakfast but he shakes his head to clear the image. He tried that once and Jensen had been hungry only an hour later. 

“Could I have scrambled eggs, please?” Jensen said as he climbs onto the chair in the kitchen. His little legs don’t even come close to hitting the ground as they swing back and forth. 

Jared nods a yes and begins cracking open eggs and beating them. While the pan heats up, he walks to his son and pecks him on the lips. “What do you want to do today, baby?” 

Jensen’s face heats up at the term of endearment. “Can you fuck me again, daddy?” 

Jared fumbles the bowl he was pouring into the pan and almost drops it. His more-then-platonic relationship had started with Jensen only months ago, when his baby had first turned four but he only first fucked Jensen exactly one week ago and his little boy has been a slut for his cock ever since. At least once a day they had fucked and the experience was always as mind blowing as the last. 

“You want me to fuck you right now? Before you eat?” 

Jensen nodded jerkily and sucked down hard on his bottom lip. Jared let out a groan at the sight. He checked his pockets for lube then hissed in disappointment when there wasn’t any. 

“Run to my bedroom and get out our special bottle, then I’ll fuck you baby boy, I promise.” Jensen jumped off his seat and took off down the hall. Jared could hear the sound of drawers being opened.

Jared stirred the eggs once more before turning the stove off and walking to the couch in the living room. He pulled his pants and boxers off before settling down on the cushions, waiting for his kid to return. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Jensen rounded the corner with a grin in his face and half his clothes missing. He put the lube onto the couch by Jared and shucked off the rest of his clothing. 

Eagerly he climbed onto Jared’s lap and pressed his lips against Jared’s. Behind fucking, kissing had to be Jensen’s favorite thing. 

Jensen’s little tongue pushed into Jared’s mouth and pushed against Jared’s own. Jared twisted his along with Jensen’s and relished in the squeak Jensen made in return. His big hands gripped Jensen’s small ass, his hard cock grinding between the small cheeks. His hands completely covered the cheeks and his cock looked massive beside his boy’s hole. 

While they were kissing, Jared grabbed the lube and coated two of his fingers generously. He rubbed them over Jensen’s pucker before pushing one in slowly. It was so tight and small, Jared thought back to the first time they fucked when he was positive he’d never fit his cock in there. Jensen’s breath hitched and he ground back on the finger, pushing it all the way in. 

Jared removed his lips from Jensen’s and began sucking and nipping at the kid’s collar bone. It was too risky sucking on the neck, but Jared loved seeing his mark on his son. Nothing turned him on more. 

Jensen threw his head back in a keen as Jared pushed his second finger in along with the first. Jared twisted and fucked them in and out of Jensen fast and hard, hitting his prostate on every other thrust. 

“Daddy- Daddy, please fuck me.” Jensen said, his voice breathless and fucked out. Jared groaned and nodded.

“Yeah baby, gonna fuck you so good on my cock. You wanna feel it for days, huh, baby? Want to keep remembering how much a little slut you are for my cock?” Jared growled against Jensen’s neck as he began coating his cock with lube. He jacked himself off a few times, loving the easy slide of his fist. 

“Daddy, please.” Jensen begged. 

“Yeah, baby.” Jared lifted Jensen up with his left hand. The boy was so small and light, he went up easily. Jared’s right hand guided his cock to the boy’s stretched hole. He nudged the tip in and slowly brought Jensen down on his cock. 

Once Jensen was fully seated, they both sat there for a second, breathing heavily. Jared focused on not coming, his son’s hole was deliciously tight and it was always a task not to come when he pushed in right away. 

Jensen rocked up and down, grinding on Jared’s lap. 

“Wanna lean back for me, baby?” Jensen rested his hands on Jared’s knees behind him as he leaned back. Jared began thrusting slowly. In this position, he could hit Jensen’s prostate every time and see his cock bulge from his baby’s small belly. 

When Jensen lifted up and sat down, Jared took the hint. He gripped his son’s hips and started fucking into the boy, hard and fast. Jensen’s head was tossing back and forth as he moaned. An array of filth left his mouth, telling Jared to fuck him harder, to make him come. 

No little four year old should be able to make such dirty words sound so _hot_. 

Jared moved one of his hands to feel Jensen’s stomach, every time he thrusted up he felt his cock hit his hand. “Fuck baby, so small. So good on your daddy’s cock. Tell me how much you love this, baby boy.” 

A moan louder than the rest left Jensen’s lips. “Love it, daddy. Love your big cock in me. Want it in me all the time. ‘Feel empty without it in me. Please, please, fuck me, daddy.” 

Jared pulled Jensen forward against his chest and fucked up into the small boy as hard as possible. He bit down on Jensen’s neck and that was it for the boy. Jensen’s whole body thrashed as a scream left his lips. Nothing came out of his small cock, he was too young, but Jared knew his boy was orgasming. 

Jared thrusted up into the tight body once more before his orgasm ripped through him, his come filling up his little boy’s ass. 

They both sat there panting in their aftershocks, Jensen’s small frame folded up onto Jared’s larger one. 

“Can we have eggs, now?”

**Author's Note:**

> #im going to hell


End file.
